Various institutions collect large amounts of information for processing, decision making and other purposes. As one example involving financial institutions, information is collected on people and on the accounts used for transactions. Such data is analyzed to authenticate a person conducting a transaction or determine if a transaction is suspicious or fraudulent. The data collected may come from many sources and in many different forms, and as such it may be difficult to understand how different pieces of information may relate to specific person or transaction.